I'm Mad!
by Dattebayo Girl
Summary: Suddenly, its Germany who has to take care of Little Austria, Little Hungary, and Little Prussia. How? Who knows, BUT ITS TIME FOR A TRIP TO THE CIRCUS... if they can get there without destroying each other, that is. -Animaniacs Parody-


Now... Germany had to wonder if he was dreaming. How the hell did THIS happen?

He woke up in a house that wasn't his, a bed that wasn't his and... Children that DEFINITELY didn't belong to him, but were certainly reminiscent of people he knew. They all slept in their triple bunk beds soundlessly, and looked about as peaceful as children could. Germany should have left them, but upon seeing the clock blare "8:20" at him, he clapped his hand rapidly. The three boys- (Wait, was one of them a girl?) stirred and looked at him.

_ Germany: Wake up, Its late, its 20 minutes after 8!  
Everyone get up; it's time to go  
Up and at 'em now!_

He picked the kid off the top bunk, a fair skinned kid with dark brown hair, and purple eyes, glasses absent. Germany set him to the floor and pushed him gently toward bath room.

_ Germany: Come on, shake a leg,  
Have some juice and scramble egg!  
On the floor, out the door  
lets be on our way! _

He shook the other two kids awake and hurried to check on the third. He was a punctual man, he hated to be late. The kid on the bottom bunk, the one with silver hair and red eyes, jumped up yawning, but seeing the other brunette climb down from the second bunk, kicked the latter.

The latter shook, but the light brunette made it to the floor safely and glared powerfully at the other.

_ Hungary: Hey watch out!_

_Prussia: *smirk* What's the matter?_

_Hungary: You almost knocked me off the ladder!_

_Prussia: No I didn't._

_Hungary: Yes you did, I almost fell!_

_Prussia: Don't exaggerate. lD_

_Hungary: *growling* I'm not!_

_Prussia: *rolls eyes* Yea right._

_Hungary: Are you trying to pick a fight? *pulls a frying pan quite out of nowhere*_

_Prussia: Will you get out of my face?_

_Hungary: Well you're always in my space!_

_Germany: *pokes his head in the door* Hey get off each other's case  
Because we're trying to get along! _

Germany didn't wait for any ensuing arguments and rushed back into the kitchen, placing a wurst in front of the dark hair'd child. The child stared long and hard at the wurst, then turned his nose up at it.

_Austria: I want pancakes  
Or a waffle.  
This looks awful  
Is this all we've got?  
Can't find my clothes  
and I need to blow my nose  
and my socks are full of holes  
and my shoelace as a knot._

Find your happy place Germany. Happy Place. Happy Happy place...

Hungary walked into the bathroom well after Prussia did (Hungary had been contemplating this chest pain "he'd" been having ) only to see Prussia finish with the red tooth brush and put it next to the blue one. Funny thing is, Hungary was pretty sure the red one didn't belong to Prussia.

_Hungary: That's my toothbrush!_

_Prussia: No it's not._

_Hungary: Well its sitting in my slot._

_Prussia: No it isn't, this is mine *points at the blue one* and that one's yours *points at the red one*_

_Hungary: Well you're standing in my way!_

_Prussia: Yea that's tough._

_Germany: Alright now that's enough  
Everybody get your stuff  
Because we're going out the door! _

Everyone was ushered outside. While Austria immediately got into the car, Prussia snapped a rubber band to Hungary's arm and ran, cackling madly "KESESESESESES" But Hungary was hot on his heels not 2 seconds later and chased him around the car. Germany chase after them, trying to get them into the car so they could GO.

_ Germany: Every time we get into the car  
It's so much work  
It takes us twenty minutes  
While you're driving me berserk  
With your playing und your jumping  
Und your running all about  
When I finally get you inside  
You always lock me out! _

He turned around so that Prussia would run into him, and Hungary into Prussia, then frankly picked up the kids and put them in the car, buckling their seat belts. Austria sat far to the left, Hungary in the middle, and Prussia to the right, although as Germany got in the driver's seat and took off, it became apparent this was not the correct seating arrangement.

_Hungary: *crosses his (her?) arms angrily* I'm mad. I'm mad!  
I'm really really really mad!  
You POKED me with your elbow in my SIDE._

_Prussia: No I didn't!_

_Hungary: Yes you did! You did!  
And I'm just a little kid!  
You're lying, don't deny it!_

_Prussia: Imma invade you!_

_Hungary: Yea just try it!_

_Germany: Will both of you be quiet because we're driving in a car! _

Germany tried his best not to have complete and utter ROADRAEG as he clutched the steering wheel, but these children were freaking TAPDANCING all over his LAST nerve. Austria merely looked out the window, bored out of mind. He wanted go back home and play the piano... and he really had to pee.

_ Austria: Are we there yet?  
I'm tired.  
I'm Hungry  
How far?  
My nose is snotty  
I have to use the potty  
I need to move my body  
Please stop the car?_

_Hungary: Stop it!_

_Prussia: No YOU stop it._

_Germany: Why can't you both just drop it?_

_Hungary: Well, he started it_

_Prussa: Oh, yeah, I'm really sure, uh-huh  
Hungary: Na-ah  
Prussia: Uh-uh_

_Hungary: It's your fault_

_Prussia: No it's not.  
Your leg is in my spot-_

_Germany: Prussia you be quiet  
Und that goes for you too, MIEN GOTT. _

Germany's eye twitched several times as he drove. His happy place was getting further and further away.

_Germany: Every time we take a trip  
It's always just the same  
With the fighting und the biting  
Und the calling all those names  
Then there's pushing und there's shoving  
Und there's scratching on the neck  
When we finally get to where we're going  
Everyone's a wreck!_

_**Prussia: !**_

___Hungary: *crosses his (her?) arms angrily* I'm mad. I'm mad! (Austria: Are we there yet?)  
I'm really really really mad! (Austria: I'm tired)  
You POKED me with your elbow in my SIDE. (Austria: I'm hungry)_

___Prussia: No I didn't! (Austria: How far?)_

___Hungary: Yes you did! You did! (Austria: My nose is snotty)  
And I'm just a little kid! (Austria: I need to move my body)  
You're lying, don't deny it! (Austria: I must use the potty)_

___Germany:Will both of you be quiet because we're driving in a car! (Austria:pleeease stop the car!)_

_The car stopped suddenly, almost sending the three kids to the windshield. As they all recovered, a very distinct song played around them. They looked around, confused._

___ Germany: We're here... we're here! Doesn't anybody want to give a cheer...?_

___Austria: ... You mean **this** is where we're going to spend the day? *not impressed*_

___Hungary: At the circus?_

___Prussa: AWESOME, THEY GOT RIDES!_

___Germany: Now you're satisfied?  
Alright now everyone inside  
and lets have some fun, okay? _

_They all spent the day at the circus, Hungary accidentally beating a clown with his (her?) frying pan, Prussia being awesomely awesome until he had the wits scared out of him by the bearded lady and spent the rest of the evening being awesome from behind Germany's leg, and Austria wanting to know if 'those little horns that the seals play' were classified as an actual instrument (Which Germany had no answer for.)_

_The children chattered as they walked to the car that evening, Austria and Hungary sharing a cotton candy, Prussia demanding his own and then demanding to be carried. (Which Germany complied to so they could leave)_

_Hungary: I'm glad, I'm glad  
What a really great time we had  
Did you see those lions and those tigers  
Weren't they neat?_

_Germany: Are you happy now?_

_Hungary: We are; thanks a lot  
I'm sorry that we fought  
From now on I'll get along_

_Prussia: Yea right, you're so wrong_

_Germany: Ah that's nice, now come along  
Let's all get in the car._

Hungary and Prussia smirked at each other, a sarcastic tone taking to their words

_Hungary: You can take the seat you like  
You're always so hulye_

_Prussia: Ah, thank you, man, but ladies first  
You take the seat you crybaby_

_Germany: Everybody's happy now  
We've had a real good day  
Und now it's time to go back home  
So let's be on our way._

Everyone piled into the car, and was on their way home when Germany had the most dreadful feeling this peacefulness wasn't going to last...

_Hungary : You hit me_

_Prussia: No I didn't_

_Hungary: Yes you did. Stop it!_

_Prussia: No, you stop it_

_Hungary: Move your leg_

_Prussia: No, you move your leg!_

_Hungary: You started it!_

_Prussia: No I didn't, you did~_

_Hungary: No I didn't, you did!_

_Prussia: So what?_

_Hungary: You always start it!_

_Prussia: Don't you cross that line!_

_Hungary : You're not the boss of me!_

_Prussia: This is where the line is, right here!_

_Hungary: Oh yeah? Since when? Get out of my face! I'm the boss here!_

_Prussia: WEST, she started it! _

* * *

Germany woke up, startled, breathing hard. What was ** that**?

He looked around. There were no children or signs of a trip to the circus. Just a dream... Just... a dream. He breathed out quite happily, and felt something move against his side. It was probably just Italy again, with the inability to sleep in his own bed. Germany chuckled dryly. He didn't mind this time around.

He pulled the cover down to see-

"Ehhhh?" Chibitalia gave him a sleepy glance.

Germany frankly turned away from the chibi and went back to bed. He'd had about enough of children.


End file.
